


Rewards Well Earned

by A_Slaaneshi_Typist



Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Slaaneshi_Typist/pseuds/A_Slaaneshi_Typist
Summary: Sabetha's son has shown great improvement since his mother began her rewarding of his efforts, and now the time has come to face his aunt in a duel and prove himself. Does he have the stuff?
Kudos: 2





	Rewards Well Earned

Naggarond’s skies swirled with snow and freezing winds as a wild storm roared around the spires of the Black Tower. Sihori and Denrik were preparing to spar. This time though, it was an indoor sparring ring. The floor of the ring was polished black marble, purple stone in the center carved in the symbol of Malekith’s banner. It was a caged arena, rather small, meant for watching personal combat between captured enemies.   
Sabetha, the young Dark Elf’s mother, stepped over to her sister’s corner of the ring.   
“Sihori?” she asked with a sweetness that told the Dreadlord instantly that she wanted something.  
“What is it?” she replied.  
“Well, I’ve found a way to motivate Denrik. Its… unconventional though. If he wins, just promise me you’ll do what he says.”  
There was no way he could beat her, she scoffed. “Pfft… sure Sabetha, whatever the little brat wants I’ll grant him. I wouldn’t hold your breath though. Hes hopeless.”  
“We’ll see…” her sister replied, walking away and sitting up in the highest box overlooking the sparring chamber.  
The area wasn’t going to be visited in a while. The guards knew they were in here, and almost every Dark Elf who could carry a weapon was with Malekith on campaign. The ones that weren’t didn’t patrol the Black Tower most of the time, why bother? It was the most impregnable part of the Naggarond, and a Dreadlord and Supreme Sorceress were more than capable of protecting themselves.   
Denrik and Sihori stepped into the center of the arena, practice blades in hand, armor on. They took fighting stances and got ready. Carefully eyeing each other with warrior’s precision.  
The two circled each other carefully, each looking for an opening, or a moment to force one. Finally, Sihori made the first move, diving toward her nephew with an arcing slash above his head. He ducked out of the way and went for a thrust which she sidestepped. They switched places and turned, facing each other again.  
One swung, parry, the other followed suit, another parry, it was tense. Where had this vicious and careful combatant come from? Denrik had always been good with his forms and attacks, but he was never this careful and decisive. It was actually hard to get any ground on him. She pressed harder, knowing before that increasing her attack had always pressed him and given her the advantage.  
Swords clashed together, steel on steel singing out in a ringing song of battle. She went for a downwards cut, he weaved sideways and swung at her head. She ducked and went for a thrust, and he smacked the blade contemptuously aside.  
“I see your age is showing, auntie.” he said in a sweet, mocking voice. “Maybe you should retire?”   
“You insolent little brat...!” that did it, she was DONE being nice!  
The blades flew against each other with vicious fury, as the Dreadlord struggled to break her nephew’s guard. His sword was fast, and he was young and agile. Gone was the uncertainty and overly fancy flourishes. He struck with force, with determination. She feinted left and swung hard right, putting all her fury behind the blow, but he simply twisted away. As she pulled back to recover her nephew’s blunted training sword rung against her sparring helmet like a bell and sent her to the ground.  
Sihori cursed and stumbled, was tripped, and then she hit the black stone. She felt his boot press her hard into the cold floor, putting weight on her back.   
“Yield.” he said, voice thick with the smug air of victory.   
Groaning, she dropped her blade.   
“You got lucky!” she spat. “Nothing more than that!”   
“Perhaps, but more importantly, you lost, and you must do what I tell you.”  
The Dreadlord rolled her eyes. “Fine. What is it…”  
“Strip.” commanded the young Dark Elf.  
Sihori felt her cheeks redden. She crossed her arms and turned up her nose.   
“There is absolutely no way I would-“  
Sabetha’s stepped into the cage, already naked, holding only her staff. “Come now sister, my son beat you fairly, in single combat, hes showed great improvement. Surely you can grant his request?”  
The Druchii commander gawked at her sister, knowing suddenly what was being planned. “Hes… hes my nephew, your son, why would I ever-“  
“Because he has improved and he deserves a reward.” The sorceress put her hands on Sihori’s shoulders. “Please sister, for me?”  
She blushed deeper, but began to strip. She took off her helmet, her greaves, her chestplate, her gauntlets, and finally the padding underneath. She stood in front of them now in just her undergarments.  
Her breasts, Denrik noted, weren’t as large as his mothers, but they were still well sized. And she had a tight, toned butt too. One he would soon be plowing.  
“All the way.” he ordered.  
Finally, she took off all her clothes, nude in front of her sister and nephew.  
She was wearing studs in her nipple piercings today, her C-cups were perky and full, and as she took off her face mask, Denrik winced at the scar across her lip. His eyes lingered on it for a moment before taking in the rest of her, looking at her muscular form. She had strong arms and legs, covered in scratches and scars. Her toned belly was tight with clearly defined muscles, as he walked around behind her he squeezed his Aunt’s tight butt.  
“You are quite beautiful aunt Sihori…” he said, liking what he saw.  
“Just get it over with, whatever you need to do.” she snapped.  
He said nothing, only pushed her shoulders gently but firmly, guiding her to bend, then get down on her knees, then on all fours. Sabetha got behind Denrik and helped pull of his armor, until he was just as naked as the two of them. He was hard, rigid as steel, his mother licked his neck as she slowly began to jerk him off.  
“This is so nasty…” the Dreadlord complained, still on all fours. “You really want me to let my nephew fuck me, Sabetha?”  
“Oh come now, stop acting like an Asur virgin. Besides, he beat you fair and square.” the only reply from the muscular Dark Elf lady was a growl of irritation.   
The sorceress pushed Denrik gently aside. “Let mommy take care of this, dearest. I’ll get her ready.” with that, she buried her face in her sister’s backside, licking and sniffing at her sweaty crotch and asshole.  
“A-AH!” Sihori cried out in alarm as a tongue went over her ass repeatedly, getting it nice and wet.   
Finally when the mage figured she was done, she turned around and began to suck her son’s cock, gently working the shaft all the way down her throat, sucking and licking while Denrik groaned until he was totally coated down there with his mother’s saliva.  
She pulled off him with a soft moan, licking her lips. Both of them were now nice and prepped for fucking. She hoped that her sister didn’t whine too much. Denrik deserved this for showing such skill and improvement, after all…   
“You’re both very sweaty.” said the sorceress, giggling softly.   
She scooted back and watched as he rubbed himself between his auntie’s ass cheeks. He savored the feeling of her toned butt on his cock, until finally he lined up with her butthole, gripping the Dreadlord’s hips, and preparing to penetrate her.  
“W-Wait, wrong ho-AAHH!” she cried out in sudden surprise and discomfort as his above average dick slid into her backside, at least an inch or so past the head.   
Denrik pulled it out again, and began working at her, fucking her ass with slow, shallow strokes, to get her nice and loose. Sihori bit her lip and clenched her fists, making soft groans and grumbles of anger as her butt got filled.   
She watched with weary eyes as her sister dearest walked over to stand above her, hands on her hips.  
“Denrik, would you allow mommy to have some fun too?” she asked, smiling innocently.  
“Of course mother.” he said between thrusts. “As long as I have her like this, you can do whatever you want on that end.”  
Nodding, Sabetha laid down on the polished black stone floor, and spread her legs wide right in front of her sister’s face.  
“Well, go on. Eat me out, sister dear.” she said, spreading her pussy lips with two fingers.   
Blushing, the Dreadlord did as she was bid. She began to lick her with expert precision and practice, getting all her tender places. Sometimes she slipped all the way into the folds of her sister’s pussy, and sometimes she’d focus on the clit. By the sounds Sabetha made, she was doing a good job.  
“Don’t stop, oh yes…!” she moaned, gripping the Druchii commander’s head in her hands.  
Meanwhile, Denrik plowed away at his aunt’s asshole, enjoying the vice-like tightness of the very sparsely used ass. He reared his hand back and slapped her ass hard, making Sihori vocalize a small sound of pain as she ate out his mother, but she hadn’t formed any words.   
He began to get into a rhythm of spanking every few thrusts, enjoying the way the red mark of his hand grew on his auntie dearest’s ass cheeks, combined with the feeling of fucking her senseless.   
The Dreadlord groaned as she felt her butt getting thoroughly stretched and slammed by her own blood, his manhood turning her asshole into a nice, stretchy cocksleeve. The sensation of that combined with the smell and taste of eating her own sister out was so deliciously wrong, but it felt good. The taboo turned her on.  
She could feel pleasure growing in her lower half. The muscular Dark Elf lady had never cum from being fucked in the ass before, but it felt like she was going to. Gripping her sister’s legs, she began to eat her out with more feverish enjoyment, moving freely now slap her hips down on her nephew’s cock with every thrust he made into her backside.  
Denrik was feeling a limit be reached deep inside him, that tightness and tingly sensation building in his cock and slowly starting to radiate out the rest of his body. He went harder, faster, deeper, fucking her with full force now, all the way in and out with every thrust.  
“I’m gonna cum up your ass, auntie.” he whispered, leaning over her.   
All Sihori did was blush and keep working at Sabetha’s cunt, which by now was a waterfall of juices, Denrik watched as his mom’s eyes rolled back and she pressed her sister’s head down, riding out a violent orgasm as she squirted all over the Dreadlord’s face.  
Finally he reached his limit, and climaxed inside her, filling the Dark Elf commander with thick ropes of cum. His cock surged and throbbed as it released a nice, big load inside of her ass. He felt her tighten up and his aunt screamed in bliss as she reached her own peak.  
“Oooohhh FUUUUCK yes Denrik!”  
She screamed, arching her back and trembling all over as an orgasm rocked her body. The feeling of getting her asshole totally stuffed with cum, her own nephew’s cum, was far more than she could handle. She rode out the waves of pleasure as they slowly faded.  
“That was great aunt Sihori, but perhaps you could help me with mother now?” he asked. “She still looks horny.”  
Sabetha blushed, and laid back, spreading her legs. Her son slipped himself inside of her pussy, feeling the soft warmth of his mother’s cunt hugging him.  
The sorceress gasped, and her legs quivered. Denrik gripped each and spread them wide as he began to fuck his mother, less than thirty seconds after dumping a load in her sister.  
As she moaned and squirmed, feeling her son have his way with her, she watched as Sihori lowered herself down onto Sabetha’s face.   
“I’m all messy down here, be a good sister and clean it, hm?” she asked, sitting down on the sorceress.  
She moaned at the feeling of Sabetha’s tongue licking her asshole clean of cum before moving to work at her utterly sopping wet cunt. She made eye contact with Denrik, and they leaned close. Her nephew shared a sloppy, inexperienced, but still very enjoyable kiss with her as they both used his mom to get off a second time.  
Sabetha could almost not breathe under her sister’s toned, shapely ass, working her tongue at it as much as she could to drive the Dreadlord to orgasm. The feeling of Denrik filling her cunt though was very worth it. She wanted to feel that forever, if she could. She was truly addicted to her son’s cock, and it made her feel pleasure that she’d never known before.  
Denrik moaned and kept thrusting, going faster now, feeling his mother’s hungry pussy almost suck him in like it was her mouth, every time he pushed into her, and moaning as it clenched when he pulled out, as if wanting him never to stop fucking her.   
As he thrust over and over into his mother’s snatch, he played with his aunt’s breasts. He gently twisted the studs slightly and pulled at them, pinching the nipples and squeezing the Dreadlord’s perky tits. He leaned in for another kiss, tasting her mouth and feeling the scar on her lip. He would have to ask where she got it, sometime.  
He could feel orgasm getting closer, so finally, he pulled away, and started to jerk off feverishly to keep himself at the brink. He stood, Sihori pulled her sister into a sitting position. They stared up at his cock as he worked it.  
“I’m going to cover both of you horny ladies, I think you could do with a nice good facial!”  
Both of them pressed their tits together, his mother grinning up at him expectantly while his aunt only slightly smiled.  
“Well go on then.” Sihori said.  
“Yes, cover us both, I want it!” Sabetha moaned.  
His first 3 ropes of cum were for her, shooting thick whiteness onto her face, and onto each of her tits, his mother eagerly licked her lips as he did her sister. She had been panting slightly, so she got one right in the mouth, before he soaked her boobs as well.  
Finally, he sat down, naked with his aunt and mother, and they spent a good long while just cuddling together, their naked bodies sticky with sweat, and other fluids.  
“We should do this again sometime, huh sis?” Sabetha said, after a lengthy make out session with Denrik.  
Sihori blushed and hesitated. Would she really make getting fucked by her nephew and eaten out by her sister a regular thing?  
“Yes, we should.” she finally replied.


End file.
